Gordon and Sarah's day out
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Gordon takes Sarah out to lunch because she's been depressed since Amber has left for college and hasn't called in a few days.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sarah sat in Adam office, checking her voicemail. She heard a faint knock on the door, she turned to look over her shoulder to see who it was.

It was Gordon, "Hey. Are you busy?" he asks.

"No just checking my messages.'' Sarah says holding her phone up.

"Oh anything important?'' Gordon wondering, knowing there must be something wrong by the concern expression on Sarah's face.

"Amber just suppose to call me but hasn't yet.''

"Don't worry Sarah, she will." "But it has been three days!'' Sarah says upset. "I'm just worried. I'm suppose to be because I'm her mom, right?"

"She's probably busy with school and work. Don't worry when things settle down, she'll call you." Gordon states knowingly.

"Yeah...I guess you're right.'' Sarah nods, still down in the dumps.

"What do you say I take you to lunch, and after if you're still down we can call her. Sound good?"

Sarah smiles. "Yeah lunch would be good."

Sarah grabs her purse and jacket before Gordon leads her to his car. He opens the door, allowing her in. "Thanks." she acknowledge his gratitude.

"Welcome." he smiles before shutting the door and walking around to the driver side. "So I saw they opened a new Italian place. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure. That sounds really good."

They make their way to the restaurant. It was a quaint restaurant, each table was lit by candles and had checkered red and white tablecloths. The hostess directs them to a table, handing them their menus, then leaves to help other people, giving them time to think of their order.

"Hello, I'm Jeff, I'll be your server. May I take your order?"

"Yes I'll have a salad and spaghetti please." Sarah watches as the waiter takes the order.

"I'll have the same." Gordon replies.

"Ok, your food will be ready shortly."

"Thank you." Sarah smiles softly back at Gordon, who is gazing into her eyes

"What?"

"you're just really beautiful."

Sarah just blushes with Gordon still gazing at her and continues to just read the menu.

Gordon eye's the wine menu.

"Oh,the wine list great. Do you want to get a bottle or glass?"

"umm, just a glass is fine.''

"red or white?"

"red's good."

"okay." he says still looking at the wine list and finally picks one closing the menu watching Sarah check her phone again

"Hey. She'll call.'' he gently holds her hand comfortingly

Sarah just watches his hand holding hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the waiter goes back over to thier table with some hot bread and butter

"actually you know I think we are going to get a bottle of you're house red." he refers to a bottle of thier red wine

"yes sir be right back with that." the waiter says leaving the table again

Gordon till gently rubs Sarah's hand "everything okay?" he wonders

Sara just nods "yea fine." she tells him

"so can I ask you something?" he wonders

"sure you can ask me anything you want." she tells him

"okay,How's um Drew?" he wonders

"Oh." Sarah just shrugs because it's a sensitive topic

"oh,well we don't have to talk about this if you're still upset over what happened." he tries to be more supportive of her feelings and to not talk about Drew since thier big fight and Drew's move back to Fresno to live with his rocker druggie father

"maybe Amber was right." Sarah tells him

"what do you mean?" he wonders

"about Drew moving there and turning into his father." she reponds

"Drew turning into Seth,No way." he disagrees

"you don't even know Seth so you can't even be saying that." Sarah tells him

"well maybe you should..." he doesn't finish his sentence with Sarah cutting him off

"maybe I should what?" she wonders

"maybe if you just go and get him if this situation bothers you so much.'' he tells her in concern

"no he doesn't want to come back and wants his father to be in his life and runs away to Fresno everytime I try and talk him into moving back and staying here in Berkeley." she tells him putting the butter on her bread hardly and takes a bit waiting for wine and grabs it taking a sip when the waiter puts it down in front of her 


End file.
